


Forget About Mine

by ferix79



Series: Polyship ABO AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Prompto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Gladio, Childhood Trauma, FFXV Kink Meme, Implied Mpreg, Kink Meme, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Noctis, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, beta Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Prompto is curious as to how each of their presentations went. Ignis' is a bit...abnormal.Alpha Prompto/Beta Ignis/Beta Gladio/Omega Noctis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've got a Beautiful Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169840) by [Daiako (Achrya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako). 



> **First off,[please read this, it's my primer for how my version of an a/b/o society works](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/post/160423922234/omegaverse-world-primer)!** Or you dont have to if you dont want to, but things might be a little confusing. 
> 
> I was really inspired by Achrya’s “You've got a Beautiful Taste”, which takes place in an AU where Eos is still the same but Noctis is not engaged to Luna and the Empire never attacked Lucis. Noctis & co go on the roadtrip to collect the royal arms and things go awry from there. 
> 
> I really liked the setting, so this story takes place in a similar AU. So Regis and Clarus are still alive, Insomnia never falls , Luna never dies. Noctis is betrothed to Luna, and the boys are going on the road trip to attend Noctis' marriage in Altissa.
> 
> Also! [This is a fill for a KM Prompt](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3378043).

It was a question that came out of the blue, as most of Prompto’s questions did, one peaceful night around the campfire.

“Hey, what was it like when you guys presented?” Prompto asked, shoveling another spoonful of curry-soaked rice into his mouth. Gladio raised an eyebrow at his partner while Noctis kept about pushing the vegetables in his bowl to one side. Ignis, his expression trained in an amicable, calm façade, asked him a question in return.

“What’s brought this on, Prompto?”

He hummed in contemplation, chewing his rice, “Dunno, just curious I guess. The royal family always surround themselves with betas, right? And you guys started serving as Noct’s shield and advisor at a young age, but you two shouldn’t have presented until thirteen, at the earliest. How did everyone just _know_ you’d be betas?”

Gladio interrupted their conversation before Ignis had a chance to respond, “Kinda forward to just _ask_ someone that without telling your own story first, isn’t it?” He jabbed his fork in Prompto’s direction.

Their pack’s alpha—if they could be so bold to call themselves a pack, they had yet to inform their parents and, most of all, Noctis’ betrothed, Luna—huffed, but had no reservations about his own presentation. “I’ve told you guys before; it was a total surprise. I don’t know my biological family history, so your guess is as good as mine on what odds I faced presenting as an alpha,” he said, slurping down a piece of daggerquill meat.

“But my presentation wasn’t too bad, I guess. I could tell I smelled different and I had all these new emotions and impulses, but I got them under control after a while, like most alphas do.”

“What you’re saying is you were really horny for a while, and didn’t have an outlet to fuck your ‘impulses’ into,” Noctis deadpanned, tossing a pesky vegetable out of his bowl. For all the shit he faced as an omega, he was seriously glad that he hadn’t presented as an alpha. Heathens that thought with their dicks, the lot of them.

“Hey, you’re the one that invited me on the road trip!” Prompto protested, and Noctis smirked when he got a rise out of him. He was just playing with Prompto, really. Alphas could be quite dickish, but Prompto— _his_ alpha, his heart fluttered at the thought—wasn’t like that. He was kind and gentle and quite possibly the chillest alpha Noctis ever met, and he loved him to death for it.

“What about you, Noct?” Prompto shifted his attention, forgetting about his original question, “What was it like presenting as an omega?”

“My dad was pretty surprised, but the whole kingdom knows that by now,” Noctis said, rolling his eyes, “It was just…odd, overall. My dad’s an alpha, my mom was a beta. There are only a few omegas on my dad’s side, and the most recent one was like three generations back.”

“Oh, so it came from the Queen’s side!” Prompto said, his feet tapping against the ground like a kid at story time.

Noctis snorted at his exuberance, but continued, “Yeah. My mom had been gone for more than ten years when I presented, but even when she was alive she didn’t say much about her family. Some expert genealogists that my dad employed did some digging, and it turned up that my mom’s side had quite a few omegas in their history,” he concluded, smirking as he crossed one leg over the other, “I bet my grandparents would have never let dad marry her if they knew. It all worked out for the best, I think.”

“Yeah, dude,” Prompto added, his voice full of mirth, “It’s like a Cinderella story, in a way. And if they never married they never would have had you, in all your perfection,” Prompto took Noctis’ hand in his and rose out of his seat, leaning over to affectionately rub noses with his omega.

Gladio rolled his eyes at their sickly sweet behavior, but felt his heart warm all the same. Packs exchanging affection was healthy and encouraged in private settings, or so he had read. They weren’t a bonded pack—yet—but he supposed the information was true if he was already feeling its effects.

“You still want to hear the stories of the betas, blondie?” he asked, once Prompto was back in his seat and Noctis’ hand was free from his grasp. Prompto gave a vigorous nod as he dug into more of his curry. “Okay, first off, do you know why Lucian royalty surround themselves with betas in their inner circles?” he asked.

“Betas present less chance of conflict, as royalty themselves are usually alphas or betas, but in the case a prince or princess presents as omega the same principle holds true,” he said, recalling the information from his days of studying for the Crownsguard entrance exam. Being an alpha, and being that his position would be at the prince’s side, Prompto was only granted access to the exam at the request of the Prince himself.

“Very good,” Gladio nodded, “Since my family has always served at the side of kings and queens, the decision was made hundreds of years ago to mate only with other betas. It’s a bit of an archaic practice, but the Amicitia control their family line very closely.”

“Oh, so they always knew you were going to be a beta,” Prompto concluded.

Again, Gladio nodded, “Yep. I was always expected to be a beta, and that’s what I presented as. Betas don’t deal with as many hormones when they present, so mine was pretty, uh, _normal_ I guess you would say,” he shrugged, “Iris presenting as an alpha though? _That_ was a shock. Pretty sure my dad almost fainted on the spot when he found out.”

“Whoa, way to go Iris,” Prompto laughed, fist-pumping in Iris’ honor, “What about you, Iggy? Is your family the same way?”

Ignis’ expression and body language were unreadable. Had his packmates been more in tune with his emotions, they might have been worried, but none of the three had picked up on anything, yet. “It’s quite a long story. Sure you want to hear it?” he asked, willing Prompto to say no as he tried to look disinterested, picking at his dinner.

“Well, yeah, Iggs. We’ve all told our stories. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Just making sure,” Ignis said, defensive, and decided on a place to start. “My family has not always served in the ruler’s inner circle. A few times throughout history, yes, but not consistently. I do come from a noble line and we often find jobs within the Citadel, in finance or foreign relations or even as chefs, but being placed in the inner circle is quite rare.

“But, you know the story of how I was introduced to Noct, correct?” he asked, looking to Prompto.

“Uh huh! His majesty was looking for a companion for his son, so he called for noble families with young children to apply, and you ended up being the best candidate,” Prompto proclaimed, very proud of his partner’s accomplishment even if they hadn’t known each other at the time. Ignis impressed the King at the young age of six—a feat Prompto imagined few others could accomplish.

“Yes, well,” he almost cringed at the retelling, but that was the only bit of the story that most people knew. Had he even told Gladio the truth? He couldn’t recall, “That’s the…nice half of the story. The bit about the King is true, and none of what happened was his fault, but there were stipulations, so to say, to apply to be Noctis’ companion.”

Prompto let the smile fade off his face, finally sensing Ignis’ change in mood, while Noctis remained silent, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Gladio tried to disguise his shock, but leaned forward in his chair, listening while he fixed Ignis with a cautious gaze.

“The child’s parents had to present evidence of a strong beta heritage, or the child had to have already presented as a beta. His Majesty wanted the companion to be close in age to Noctis, who was only three at the time, so the situation was somewhat of a catch twenty-two. Even if the child had a strong beta heritage, there was nothing saying they might not present as an alpha or omega in the future.

“But, regardless, that was where my family came in. My parents only wanted the best for me and this was the perfect opportunity, right in front of them on a silver platter. The only problem?” Ignis inclined his head toward the other three, making a sweeping gesture with one hand, “We had a very mixed heritage. Our family has never tried to control the presentations of future children, so it was a toss up as to what I would present as. They could run statistics on the chances of a beta male and omega female producing a beta male, but I also had alpha grandparents on both sides. My uncle, from my father’s side, was an alpha, too. There was no way they could submit me, at the young age of five, as a viable candidate.

“But my father was a doctor,” Ignis said, resigned as he rested his forearms on his knees and stared into the fire, “He knew ways to get around typical presentations.” Prompto’s eyes widened as he gripped onto the arm of his chair in alarm. Where was Ignis going with this? He looked to his other two partners—Noctis was doing his best to ignore everyone, scrolling through his phone, while Gladio kept himself in check with a strong poker face.

“So, shortly before my sixth birthday, my father obtained the right mix of hormones and steroids—and I doubt he did so through legal methods—and induced my presentation early. Twenty-four hours later, they happily confirmed that I presented as a beta. They took the positive result to the King, wrote it off as irregular and early presentation, and the rest is history,” Ignis explained, watching Prompto and Gladio’s expressions morph into shock and disgust, “I’m told the King quite favored me, though. I was, by far, the closest in age to Noct. The next closest was a girl more than seven years older than him. His Majesty knew he wouldn’t get any less than a three year difference, so I was confirmed.”

After Ignis finished his story, the four of them lapsed into silence for a few moments. Gladio’s lips were tightened into a thin line across his face while Prompto kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Like before, Noctis was uninterested.

“Noct,” Prompto said, finally noticing his partner’s indifference, “did you…did you know about this?”

He shrugged, “Yeah.”

“Well why didn’t you tell us?” Gladio growled, and incidentally exhibited the exact reason why royalty surrounded themselves with betas. Had Gladio been an alpha he would have influenced Noctis into submission—an affliction that was well beneath a prince.

“He didn’t want me to,” Noctis snarled back, making it obvious that Gladio’s anger was _not_ welcome here, “I don’t remember a time when Ignis wasn’t in my life. He’s been by my side through everything and we trust each other with our lives, but he didn’t even tell _me_ until a few years ago. When someone who I consider to be one of my life partners asks me to keep a secret, I keep it.”

Gladio settled down at his omega’s words, understanding that any more arguing would not be tolerated. There was no point to it, either; he wasn’t upset with Ignis, he was upset at the prospect of not knowing how his partner had been hurt and wronged.

“Is that it, Iggy?” Prompto whispered, as if raising his voice would break Ignis, “What happened as you grew up? Were there any…side effects? It must’ve really hurt…”

“It hurt emotionally, I would say, yes,” he spoke, but held no trace of sorrow or self pity in his voice. He’d come to terms with his childhood long ago, “I went through puberty and presentation a good six, seven years early. I was assaulted with all these confusing emotions that I was too young to process and understand. Within a few years I shot up like a weed, I developed acne earlier,” Prompto’s eyes strayed to the handful of scars marring his cheeks, but forced his eyes immediately back to Ignis’. He never wanted Ignis to feel that he thought less of him just because of a few acne scars.

“I didn’t look like other children my age, basically. I also received extensive tutoring from the crown outside my normal schooling, so I wasn’t exactly a social butterfly in school. Because I looked and acted different, I was bullied quite often,” Ignis said, as if he was reading the weather report, and Prompto’s heart was breaking for him, “Combined with the stress of learning all I could as Noct’s advisor, I wasn’t doing very well.

“But,” he asserted, “It forced me to mature faster, which made me a better advisor and companion to Noct. If I hadn’t been forced to present, I never would have met Noctis. It took me quite some time to accept it, but I don’t regret or resent my past.”

“Wow, that’s…very _you_ , Ignis,” Prompto said, and offered him a soft smile, “But if you’re okay, then I’m happy for you. I wouldn’t want anyone else in your place.” And that was exactly why Prompto was the only alpha for their pack. Even in the face of distress and confusion, he only influenced the rest of them with pleasant and calm emotions, not submission or anger.

“Were there any long term effects?” Gladio ground out, his pride bruised by the secret Ignis kept from him.

Ignis had to think a moment on that. It had been years since his early presentation affected his daily life, “If I recall, there was a chance I would be infertile due to such an early presentation, but I’m not sure. It hasn’t been on my mind, so I’ve never been tested for it.”

“Aww,” Noctis cooed, reaching out to lace his fingers with Ignis’. As the pack omega and the Prince, children were an undeniable part of Noctis’ future. Allowing Ignis to father the next heir…it sounded like a dream come true, to him, “We can try as many times as you want, Specs.”

Ignis smirked, returning the grip Noctis had on his hand, “Perhaps someday, Noct, though I could always adopt, if I really needed to.”


	2. Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus scene that didn't really fit in the one shot, but I just really liked it. It adds a lot to the small 'plot' that this has going, if you can call it that now.

“Hey Noct, if you’re an omega, and you’re marrying Luna, who’s a beta, how are you guys gonna have an heir?” Prompto asked.

Noctis froze up, an uneasy expression cementing itself on his features as he avoided all eye contact. He hated talking about this. It was the one part of the whole deal that _really_ rubbed him the wrong way.

“You’re right, Prompto,” Ignis stood in for Noct, “Since they are a male omega and female beta, they won’t be able to conceive. They’ll need a donor alpha or beta to have a child.”

For a brief moment, Prompto’s face lit up. They had _three_ viable donors standing right here, and he was one of them!

“But, _lucky for us_ ,” Gladio growled, “Princess Lunafreya has a very willing alpha brother. Since they come from the same family, it’ll almost be like Noct and Luna are having a biological kid, right?” He spat on the ground as if the words were poison in his mouth.

“ _Ravus?!”_ Prompto screeched, “You can’t be serious!”

“Deadly,” Ignis said, and Noctis still hadn’t said a peep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m definitely not trying to paint Ravus as the bad guy here. I don’t know how far this idea will go, but as of right now I haven’t even really thought about his and Luna’s characterization and ultimate place in the story. I would say, though, that since Noctis and Luna are betrothed they’re obviously not making their own decisions. I wouldn’t doubt that Ravus did not make that decision by himself, and might not even be consenting, even though Gladio says he is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Ive got for this series for now! I'm hoping to write more someday, like how the boys eventually do mate/bond as a pack. I hope you've enjoyed, and let me know what you think!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
